emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3774 (24th June 2004)
Plot Lisa is dismayed when Jarvis confirms that Cain’s claims about Sam being responsible for knocking Edna down are true. Lisa and Jarvis are disappointed to find Sam packing his bags to leave. Jarvis makes it plain to Sam where his responsibilities lie. Petrified of going to prison again, Sam is reluctant to go to the police but Lisa convinces him that he can’t run away from his conscience. After Sam goes to the police station, where he is charged, he visits Edna in hospital. She is furious when he turns up, telling him he is wicked. Cain seems hell bent on making himself the most unpopular man in the whole of the Dales. First he tells Debbie that if she goes on the trip to France she won’t be welcome at home again. Driving his daughter away is just for starters. Killing Sam's chickens is also clearly not enough for Cain who is determined to make Sam suffer for landing him in hot water. When Sam returns from Hotten and Lisa tells Cain that Sam has been to see the police, Cain goes to shake his hand but punches him in the stomach as he does so. Lisa is furious with Cain and tells him to pack his bags and leave. Zoe is not happy when she gets a letter informing her that social services will be investigating her suitability to adopt Christopher because of concerns about her mental health. Zoe is convinced that Charity is trying to undermine the adoption and sends for solicitor Rachel. Zoe reveals that she has an ace up her sleeve that will help with the adoption, namely, her new relationship with Scott. Rachel is surprised, but has her own surprise for Zoe when she reveals that she is a lesbian. Social services pay Charity a visit and put her in the picture about their reservations on the issue allowing Zoe's adoption of Christopher to go through. Debbie is present and the suggestion that the adoption may not go through is music to her ears. When Zoe visits Charity she tells her that she has to attend a court hearing about the adoption. Charity tells her that she doesn’t have to attend anything. Zoe assumes that Charity is after money in exchange for supporting the adoption and asks her how much she wants. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine Guest cast *Nurse Kirsty Latham - Heather Phoenix *Agatha Higgins - June Broughton *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert *Pete Law - Simon Kirk *PC Parsons - Nicholas Camm *PC Clayton - Rebecca Manley Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, living room/kitchen and barn *Home Farm - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Hotten Police Station - Reception *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,438,000 viewers (26th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes